


Paying With Love

by Lulu_Horan, Mia_Loves_1D



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diner!AU, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Rich Zayn, Slow Paced, Smut, Virgin!Niall, but they're hardly mentioned in this part, i make it up as I go, innocent!niall, niall works at a diner ok, older!zayn, slick, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't care about money. That doesn't stop Zayn from trying to impress him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not about the money

**Author's Note:**

> hayyyy. about time, right? Think of it as a gift for the holidays.
> 
> Also, don't tell me how to write an A/B/O AU. Everyone makes up their own rules anyway. If you don't like ours, don't read. Simple.

Niall was working the late shift at the diner again. There weren't as many people out and about, but he didn't mind the lack of tips. He somehow always managed to scrape enough together to get by. He did like the interesting crowd the night brought though.

Zayn just finished a late shift and he was absolutely _starving_. He had to grab something to eat, and fast. He saw a small diner on the way home. It looked a little shabby, but it would have to do. He parked close to the entrance, walked in, and sat at a booth by a window looking out at the road.

Niall waltzed over to the table. "Good evening, sir," he said cheerfully, placing the menu down in front of him. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Zayns body stiffened at the strong smell of omega. "Water and a tea please." He didn't want this waiter to leave. His nostrils flared as the delicious scent filled his lungs.

"How would you like your tea?"

"With a splash of cream and two lumps of sugar. I want it sweet like you."

Niall giggled. "You flatter me, sir. Coming right up." He went into the back to get the drinks. He knew Zayn was an Alpha, a strong one from the smell of it. But Alphas didn't faze Niall anymore.

Zayn anxiously waited for Niall to return with his drinks. He felt a strong yearning to see the omega again. Even to simply smell him would be perfect by itself. He never felt such a way about an omega.

Niall returned to the table with the drinks and set them down. "Have you decided what you want to eat yet?" He asked sweetly.

"Are you on the menu?"

"Aw, you're cute." Niall smiled, although he couldn't count on both hands how many times he's heard that. "But if I don't get a straight answer, I'm going to have to answer for you. How do you know you'll like what I pick? 

"Well, what's good?" Zayn smiled.

"The burgers are pretty good, if you want American. There's Italian, like the chicken penne and lasagna. We also have Mexican options, like fajitas and enchiladas, but only eat those if you want diarrhea." Niall grinned mischivously.

"I guess I'm sticking with the burger then, with chips please." Zayn smirked.

Niall whipped out a little green pad and pen, writing down his order. "What would you like on the burger?"

"Bacon, cheese, lettuce, mayo, and pickles, please, love." He said the last part with a wink.

Niall indulged him with a smile and jotted it down. "You got it. Should be done in about 15-20 minutes. Would you like an appetizer while you wait?"

"Well if you're not too busy, I would love your company."

"Alright, I'll humor you. I'll ask the boss."

"Thanks, baby."

Niall put the order in and asked his boss, and best alpha friend, Liam, who shrugged since it was a slow night anyways. Huffing, Niall returned to the table. "He said okay, since it's a slow night." He slid into the booth across from Zayn. "No funny business, mister."

"What do you mean?" Zayn had taken his shoe off, and his foot was creeping up Niall's leg.

Niall kicked it away. "That. And if anything like it happens again, I'm afraid I won't be serving your food. I'll have to get my alpha boss to do it, and he won't like it."

"Why don't you like me, baby? I could give you diamonds that shine just as bright as your smile, and sapphires that sparkle as much as your eyes."

Niall giggled. "I hardly know you. And I have no use for jewels."

"How about you tell me your name, lovely?"

"I'm Niall, born and raised in Ireland."

"That's where your gorgeous accent and looks come from. My cute little leprechaun."

Niall smiled at him sweetly. "Don't call me that, please."

"Sorry, babes. I'm Zayn. You need to know because you'll be screaming it later."

"I highly doubt that, darlin'."

"I know it." Zayn was completely flustered. He had never had problems with an omega before. Usually, omegas threw themselves at him, wanting his money and fame.

Niall giggled. "You and every other alpha who set foot in here."

"Ni, I could give you anything you want. Cars, diamonds, money, a private jet. Anything really."

"That's sweet. But no thanks. Although, a five dollar tip would be nice."

"I could give you so much more."

Niall laughed. He knew that he would be lucky to be Zayn's omega. Although omegas were highly revered, there were few that got such opportunities. "So um, say I agreed to be your omega." He rested his face in his hands on the table. "How would you make me happy?"

"I would give you everything you ever wanted and more."

"And what is it that you think I want?" Niall smiled at him brightly.

Zayn got up and sat beside Niall, trapping him in the booth. His sweet scent was so strong, Zayn could hardly hold himself back as he placed his hand on Niall's knee, making the boy frown and push him away. "What are you doing?!"

"One thing you would want is to feel good and I could do that."

"I highly suggest you go back on your side of the booth." Niall's eyes were ice cold, far from the warm blue oceans they were before. Zayn frowned, but moved back to his original position. Omegas never turned him down. "Your food will be ready shortly." He got up to go to the back.

Liam was busy, so Niall had to take the plate back himself. He set the plate down. "Enjoy your meal," he muttered before walking away.

"Niall, come back."

"Give me a good reason to."

"So I can apologize."

Niall huffed and went back over to the table, standing far enough away that he was out of Zayn's reach.

"I didn't mean to take it that far. You drive me crazy. And I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"All I asked was that you didn't touch me. I don't think that was a hard request."

"You don't know what you do to me. I can't help myself."

"This is the first time we're meeting. Plus, you're tired. It can't be that bad."

"You've never smelled yourself then."

"Oh, I know what I smell like. But that's not the point. The point is, I gave you a test and you've failed."

"Oh, love. Please just join me while I eat, and let me try again."

Niall narrowed his eyes and studied the alpha. "Only because there's nothing else to do." He sat on the other side of the booth, his arms crossed and his eyes steely. Even so, he looked as fierce as a fluffy kitten.

"Thanks, my little leprec..... Thanks Niall."

He only raised an eyebrow. "My question remains. How would you make me happy?"

"I would do anything that would make you happy."

Niall shook his head. "That's not an answer. Strike two." He giggled at Zayn's horrified face.

The alpha wiped a hand over his face and looked into Niall's eyes. "I would provide for you. I would give you everything that you could ever want, everything that you need. I would keep you satisfied."

Niall nodded slowly. "I assume you're rich, from all the gifts you keep trying to lavish on me."

"I am well beyond me means."

"Are we talking millions or billions?"

"Don't you want to wait until our first date to find out?"

"Who says we're going to date?" Niall smiled innocently.

"You don't have to say I can read your face."

Niall giggled. "You're cute. But no, I'm not interested in a date with you."

"It's billions, lovely."

"Then what are you doing in a dingy little diner like this?" Niall cocked his head in confusion.

"It's cute, like you."

He giggled again. "Wow, I wonder what it's like to see ten digits in the bank account? Mine hardly ever sees three!" He threw his head back and laughed good-naturedly.

"Love, if you were mine you wouldn't have to worry about that."

He grinned. "It's not a worry for me. I'm happy with my life."

"I want you to be happy in my life."

He giggled. "Well then, Zayn, you'll have to try harder, because I'm not buying it. Did you enjoy your burger?"

"I did. It was very good, thanks."

"Good! I'll be right back with your check." He got up and grabbed the check, laying it on the table.

Zayn looked at the small number. "Does the debit machine have a tip option?"

"Yes it does. I'll be right back." He picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen.

Zayn smiled and took out his debit card, ready to give him the tip of his life.

Niall reappeared next to him. "All set?"

"I sure am, babe."

"And how much do you want me to take out for tip?"

"It's a one followed by three zeros."

Niall rolled his eyes. He took the card to the back and tipped himself ten bucks before returning the card with the receipt, with the total and tip info on it. "There you are. Have a good night."

Zayn looked at the amount. "Is that what I said?"

"No, but that's what I took anyway." Niall started wiping down the table.

Zayn shook his head when he put his card away and grabbed a hundred dollar bill from his fat wallet, and put it on the table when he left. "See you later, Niall."

"Come again!" The blonde said cheerfully. He would give the hundred dollars to the orphanage he grew up in.


	2. seems like everybody's got a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn asks Niall on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired. if my brain wasn't racing the way that it is, I wouldn't be awake right now.
> 
> also, cute Ziall flirting.

It was another slow night for Niall. There were literally no customers in the diner. He sat behind the bar and played subway surfer on his crappy phone. Little did the omega know that Zayn decided that he had to go see him once again. This time he had stuff to show Niall. He entered the diner and sat in the same booth as before.

Niall went over, his eyes lighting up at the fact that he wouldn't have to be bored. "Hey, Zach. Haven't seen you in a while."

"It's Zayn, babe."

"Right, sorry. That's a lot of bags you have there."

"Indeed. But if you join me for dinner, I'll show you what's in them."

"Um...alright." Niall thought it was a strange request, but he was bored nearly out of his mind, so he wasn't going to question it. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'd like to try something new."

"Well...we have some good baked fish, our fried chicken is pretty good..."

"Which ever you pick. Your choice was great last time."

"Fried chicken and mashed potatoes it is!" Niall went to put the order in before returning to the table. "So what's in the bags?"

"Close your eyes and put out your hands." Niall did as instructed, holding out both hands palm up. Zayn dug in his bags and pulled out an authentic piece of Russian sable fur and placed it in the omega's outstretched hands.

He gasped. "What is this?!"

"Russian sable fur. It was a tester piece I used to pick out a coat I had made. It's nice, eh?"

Blue eyes opened and he stared at it. "I don't even want to know how much it cost."

"Close your eyes again." He smiled. Niall put the fur aside and repeated the same action as before. The alpha pulled out a golden diamond-encrusted Jean Dunand watch and placed it in the small, waiting hands.

Niall's eyes popped open. "Wow! This is beautiful! It will look so nice on you!"

"Thanks, babe. I have one more thing I want to show you then you may go through the rest of the bags yourself."

"Um...okay...." He was still confused as to why the alpha was showing him this stuff in the first place.

Zayn waited for Niall's eyes to be closed before pulling out an all-diamond ring, placing it delicately in his hand. 

Niall's eyes opened and he gasped. "This is beautiful! Looks too delicate for your finger though." He chuckled.

"It's very rare that I wear this. It's gorgeous though, isn't it?"

"It is!" Niall squirmed. "Can I look through the bags now?

Zayn put what he had shown Niall away and handed him the bags.

Niall rooted through them, squealing at the expensive clothes and jackets inside. Some of them weren't even on the market yet.

The alpha watched Niall with a large smiled on his face. It seemed his plan was working.

"You have some really nice things!"

"Thanks, Ni."

Niall went and got their food when it was ready, bringing it back to the table. "So, why are you carrying all this around with you?"

"I wanted to show you all the thing I could give you if you were mine."

Niall rolled his eyes. "So you came in here and showed off to try and lure me in?"

He blushed, feeling a little ashamed from the way Niall had put it. "I guess you can say that. But I wanted to show you all the luxuries that you can have, that you deserve."

"Sweet, but I'm still not interested."

"I would do anything to make you interested." Zayn picked at his food. "This is great."

Niall finished his chicken first. "Money and material won't make me happy or interested."

"How about you give me a hint on how I could make you interested and happy."

"You have to woo me."

"That's so vague."

"The old fashioned way. I don't care anything about money or things. I want love, that's the only thing that will ever mean anything to me."

"Well, could you let me take you out on a real date?"

Niall considered it for a moment. "Nowhere expensive."

"What do you consider expensive?"

"Anything I couldn't afford."

"How about The Keg? That's a little expensive but it's classy."

Niall cocked his head. "Alright. Tomorrow at 8. Pick me up from here, and we'll go."

"Great!" Zayn smiled.

Niall finished eating, and took the dishes to the back.

"How much is supper?"

Niall gave Zayn the check for just Zayn's food.

"Love, the debit machine and can you put on a $15 tip?"

Niall grinned. "That's more than your food."

"That's okay, Ni."

Niall took it to the back and withdrew a seven dollar tip. He gave him the receipt and started wiping the table.

Zayn looked at the receipt and shook his head. "Babe...again? I want to give you $15."

"And that's too much. But you're getting better," he grinned.

Zayn smiled. "I don't just give you generous tips. I give it to everyone." He winked.

"Good to know," Niall smiled, finishing up his cleaning.

Zayn packed up everything he brought. "Ni, can I have a hug before I go?"

"Keep your hands waist-level," he warned before wrapping his arms around the alpha.

Zayn kept his hands at the waistline as he hugged Niall, the omega's intoxicating scent filled his nose.

Niall buried his face in Zayn's neck.

"Babe..." Zayn mumbled, wishing Niall was already his.

"Mm?"

"You're too cute."

"Nice hug."

Zayn smiled and ran his hands up Niall's back, who sighed and pulled away. He wanted to hold Niall for longer but he knew that Niall wouldn't like that.

He smiled up at him. "Things are looking promising. We fit together nicely."

Zayn smiled. "That's good. Great actually. I best be getting home but I'll see you at 8."

Niall pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. "See you!"

Before Niall could pull away, Zayn planted a kiss to his cheek. "Don't think you could kiss me and not get one back."

The blonde giggled, feeling cheeky. "You'll always kiss back?"

"Always."

Niall pressed a kiss to his cheek, close to his lips. He ran away giggling.

Zayn smiled, dropping his bags and chasing after Niall before cornering him. The blonde laughed loudly when he saw he was trapped. Zayn ducked down and puckered his lips. Niall turned his head, giggling madly.

The alpha pressed multiple kisses over Niall's face, but never to his lips.

Niall laughed loudly. "Zaynie!"

"Always kiss you back."

"You're off to a good start."

A smiled crossed Zayn's face. "See you tomorrow."

Niall waved him out with a smile. Maybe Zayn wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know that Niall would take the $15. But I'm trying to prove a point okay.


	3. Forget about the price tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking the story!!

Niall dreamt of Zayn all day, excited for their date.

Zayn had picked out a nice outfit which consisted of a dark blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans being different then the usual suit Niall saw him in.

Niall wore skinny jeans and a red jumper with red and white supras.

Zayn walked into the diner fifteen minutes early and spotted Niall immediately, who smiled when he spotted the Alpha and gave him a greeting kiss on the cheek.

Zayn returned the kiss. "Hello, handsome."

"You look nice," Niall hummed, looking him over. "You looked so stuffy in that suit."

"You look really good yourself."

"Thank you, Zayn." He followed the Alpha outside, and slid into his expensive car, sighing as he relaxed into the soft seats.

Zayn got into the driver's seat and started the car. "How's your day been?"

"It was okay. I'm a little nervous about tonight."

"Don't be." Zayn smiled, glad to know he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about how the night would go.

"Okay." Niall relaxed as they chatted about various things before Zayn pulled into the parking lot of The Keg.

"We're here, babe."

Niall got out and linked his arm through Zayn's.

Zayn was a real gentleman and opened the door for Niall. When he got to the register he smiled at the hostess. "Reservations for Malik." She nodded and marked the book next to his name. She led them to a booth in a private area of the restaurant. Niall sat and frowned at the pricy menu items. "Ni, look at me." He reached his hand to grab Niall's.

"Hmm?" Niall locked eyes with him.

"Don't worry about the price. I can afford it."

"I'm not worried, I just don't like them."

"So smart, using loopholes. But get whatever you want."

Niall grinned, choosing one of the cheapest things. "I'll have the chicken penne."

"And to drink?"

"Soda," he shrugged

"Soda? Do you drink alcohol?"

"Not really, only at parties."

"Okay." Zayn looked over the menu once more. "I'm having a lobster tail with a glass of white wine."

The waiter took their orders and put them in, bringing their drinks. Niall sipped happily at his soda.

"You're adorable, babe."

"Thank you." He squirmed in his seat. "So how much do you make a year?"

"Around a billion dollars."

Niall's eyes widened. "What do you even do for a living?"

"I am a CFO for five different private companies."

"Wow. I only make twenty-four thousand."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm content, yes. Happiness is not something I'm familiar with."

"What would make you happy?"

"Being loved, truly." Niall sighed. "I say I was raised in Ireland, but only partially. My parents gave me up, because they didn't want me. They told me they had everything they wanted with just my older brother Greg. So they shipped me off to my uncle in London, but he didn't want me either, and stuck me in an orphanage."

"Ni...I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be on the best date of my life with the cutest person I have ever laid eyes on." Zayn lifted Niall's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

Niall smiled at the sentiment. "Will you love me, Zayn, truly? That's all I desire."

"I will love you. I will love you so much."

Niall looked down at his plate. "My heart is more delicate and tender than you can understand. I don't know if I can trust you and give it to you."

Zayn ran his thumb on the top of the pale knuckles. "I would take care of it like it's the most fragile thing in the world.

"It is. Another heartbreak, and it would shatter."

"I would never let that happen."

Niall put his guard down and let Zayn look into his eyes, let him see all the pain there. "Swear to me."

Zayn saw the beautiful bright eyes go dull. He stared deep into the pools of hurt. "I swear, Ni."

"You strike me as someone who collects pretty things." Niall narrowed his eyes at him before turning his nose up. "I'm not a prize."

"Love, I know you're not a prize, but if you were, you'd be worth more then any amount of gold, silver or diamonds could ever buy. You're the most valuable thing there is. I hardly know you, and I am working harder to have you then I ever have worked for anything in my life. I want you. I want to love you."

Niall looked deeply into his eyes and saw that he was being honest, and he nodded. "Okay.

The corner of Zayn's lips drew up into a smile. His eyes flickered to Niall's lips. "You're so precious."

"Thank you, Alpha."

"You're welcome, my little Omega."

"So um...can I see your house?"

"Once dinner is over, I will show you my house."

Niall smiled and nodded. He thanked the waiter when the food arrived. He was quiet as he ate and Zayn picked at his lobster and sipped at the wine. Niall finished the smaller meal quickly. Omegas usually got served smaller meals, since they were...well, smaller.

"Baby, do you want to try a piece of lobster?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really hungry anymore, but thank you."

The waiter came back to their table. "Any coffee or dessert?"

"I'll have the triple layer chocolate cake."

The waiter, a short, bulky Alpha, scoffed. "An omega can't possibly eat that much."

Zayn giggled at Niall, but he frowned when the waiter opened his mouth. "If he wants it then give it to him," he barked. "And I'll have the creme brûlée."

The waiter held up his hands. "Apologies, sir. I'll be back with your desserts." He took away the dirty dishes.

Niall grinned at Zayn. "You didn't have to do that."

Zayn glared as the waiter left then looked at the blonde. "You were saving room weren't you? That's why you didn't want the lobster."

Niall laughed. "Oh, no. I never get full. I just don't like shellfish."

"Ahh I see, I see." He smiled. "It's an acquired taste."

"Not one I care to acquire," he winked. "I've won several eating competitions, all against Alphas. They all hated it, of course."

"Of course they would. But if you can eat like you say you can, how do you stay so petite?"

Niall grinned. "That's a secret."

Zayn giggled and licked his lips as the waiter set the desserts down. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I will!" Niall grinned widely.

"They both look so good, babe."

Niall laughed. "You can't have any of mine!"

"You can have any of mine."

"I don't want any of yours." Niall forked up a chunk of cake that looked far too big for his mouth.

Zayn chuckled and took a bite of his creme brûlée.

Niall stuffed the impossible size in his mouth.

"Babe!" Zayn let out a loud laugh.

Niall chewed, swallowed, and grinned, not a trace of chocolate on his teeth. "What?"

"W-What? You don't even have any on your face or teeth! My goodness, Ni!"

He frowned. "Why would I waste food by having it on my face?"

Zayn shook his head with a smile, spooning some creme brûlée into his mouth while Niall ate another huge bite, getting rid of the top layer. "This is great, babe. I love this."

Niall smiled coyly. "Of course you do, I'm here. Who wouldn't?" he laughed loudly.

The Alpha smiled fondly and continued eating his dessert. Niall destroyed his huge cake in less than ten bites. Zayn had one bite left of his dessert, and he offered it to the cute Omega, making him laugh again.

"Well, if you insist." He ate it straight off of Zayn's spoon. "S'good." The Alpha leaned over the table and kissed his cheek, making him blush. He blinked his long eyelashes up at Zayn, biting his lip.

The waiter returned to the table with the check. "Take your time." He collected all of the dirty dishes and left.

Zayn looked at the check, pulled out enough cash to pay for it and left a ten dollar tip.

"How much was it?" Niall tried to peek.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I took care of it."

Niall huffed. "Fine."

"It's not that bad, my love."

"If you say so. Can we leave now?"

Zayn put the money in the folder and stood, pushing his chair in. He went around the table and pulled Niall's out for him.

The waiter came to pick up the check. "Will you be needing any change, sir?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you." He linked hands with Niall and they left the restaurant together.

Niall leaned into his side. "That was a nice dinner."

"Indeed. Is there anything else you want to do? Or just straight to my house?"

"I want to go to your place and watch a movie."

"Your wish is my command." He opened and closed the car door for Niall before getting in and starting the drive home.

"Do you have ice cream?"

"I do. What flavor?"

"Strawberry!"

"It just so happens that I have a new fresh tub of strawberry ice cream at home."

"Good, just waiting for me to devour it."

"Waiting for you, love. We'll be there soon." He turned the radio to a classical station on a low hum.

"Yer tryin ta put me ta sleep!" Niall cackled in his Irish lilt.

"Change the station if you want, love."

Niall found a heavy metal station, and turned it up, just to mess with Zayn. He bobbed his head to the beat.

Quick as he could, Zayn turned the station back. "No way, babe."

Niall laughed loudly. "Not into it?"

"Not at all."

Niall turned to a pop/rock station and sang along to Ed Sheeran. "Ed is such a nice lad."

"You know him?"

"He's stopped into the diner a few times. He's a beta, and my kind of friend."

"That's nice. His music is fantastic."

"Mhm." Niall relaxed the rest of the drive. He whistled when Zayn pulled into the driveway. "This looks like a hotel! This place is huge!"

"Yeah, it is." He brought Niall into the house. "Let me show you to the living room."

Niall's jaw dropped at the 100" flat screen TV. "What the hell! I didn't even know they made TVs this big!" He ran over to examine it. "This is the craic!"

"It's pretty great."

"Let's watch a movie!" Niall plopped onto the couch and sighed at the comfort, relaxing completely.

"Want me to get the ice cream now or after?"

"After, after! Come sit."

Zayn sat beside Niall and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels.

"Let's watch X-Men!"

"Okay, love." He turned on the channel that was playing it and snaked his arms around Niall, who leaned into him. The blonde watched the movie enthusiastically at first, but ended up falling asleep, feeling much too comfortable in his arms. The Alpha ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

He woke in the middle of the credits. "Zaynie?" he murmured sleepily.

"Mm, yeah love?"

"Shleepy...cold." He moved so he was straddling Zayn, laying his head on the Alpha's shoulder, feeling comforted by his scent.

"Wanna go to bed?" Zayn mumbled, trying not to get hard from his scent and position on his lap.

"Mhm. No funny business, mister," he mumbled. "Just sleep."

"Just sleep." Zayn stood up and carried Niall to his bedroom.

Niall hummed and cuddled into him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Hmm, Zayn." He was already drifting off, and Zayn hadn't even covered them up yet.

Zayn pulled the blankets over them and cuddled the sleeping omega, feeling extremely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting! It makes me want to update xxxx


	4. I wonder how you sleep at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuuuuuuuuuut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pulled the title out of my ass
> 
> okay, no, it's from Price Tag, but you know what I mean, right?

Niall woke slowly the next morning, utterly confused by his unfamiliar surroundings. Then he remembered the night before, and his date with a certain Alpha. "Zaynie?" he called, slipping out of the ridiculously huge bed.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe," he yelled to the omega.

Niall followed the scent of cinnamon and spice, Zayn's aura, to the kitchen. "Morning!" He wrapped his arms around Zayn's middle.

"Good morning." He turned and kissed Niall's forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Your bed is comfortable!"

"Thank you, love. It was better than ever last night with a cuddle buddy."

Niall giggled. "You flatterer. Are you making breakfast?"

"I sure am. What would fancy your taste buds?"

Niall shrugged. "I'm up for anything, and whatever it is, make a lot."

"Do you like fry ups?"

"Mhm. I like everything edible!"

"Not shellfish." Zayn cracked some eggs into a pan.

The small omega made a face. "Shellfish is not edible."

"Yes it is."

"No," Niall growled playfully.

"It is."

He jumped on the Alpha and nipped playfully at him. "No."

Zayn easily tackled Niall to the ground. He pinned Niall's hands down and gently bit his neck. "Yes."

Niall laughed at the ticklish feeling and squirmed underneath him. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, fine, I don't like everything edible."

Zayn giggled and looked at Niall's lips and leaned down. He whined when Niall tucked his lips and shook his head. "When will you let me ravish your mouth?"

"When I'm ready."

"Okay, my love."

He blushed and squirmed. "I've never been kissed."

"You're so pure."

"I want my first kiss to be one of true love." He blushed deeper. "I know it sounds dumb, but it's true."

"It's not dumb. You don't want to waste it."

He nodded. "That, and my first time. I um...haven't had a heat yet."

Zayn frowned. "Babe...how old are you?"

"How old do I look?" he asked cheekily.

Zayn looked him up and down, really observing how young he was, and didn't know how he didn't notice before. "Around twenty."

"You're very close, sir," he grinned. "I'm seventeen. I turn eighteen in two months."

"W-What?"

"Is there a problem?"

"You're a lot younger than I expected."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-two."

Niall's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a big difference."

"It is."

"Well, I'm still willing to give this a try if you are, old man," he winked.

"I'm willing as well, little boy."

Niall chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Can you let me off the floor now, sugar daddy?" The alpha got up, pulling Niall up with him. "Thank you." His smile turned to a look of horror. "Oh my god, the food!"

Zayn rushed to the stove and pulled everything off the heat and stared at the mess as Niall cackled behind him.

"You Alphas are a useless lot. Move yer junk." He washed his hands and got a fresh pan, starting a new breakfast. Zayn watched fondly as Niall made eggs, toast, fried tomatoes, potatoes, mushrooms and beef bacon flawlessly. He placed a plate in front of the alpha. "Bon appétit."

"Thanks, my love."

Niall devoured his own plate before Zayn was halfway done. He went to the fridge and poured two glasses of orange juice.

"This is delicious, babe."

"Good." Niall gave Zayn his glass and toasted him. "Cheers." He down the orange juice and let out a loud burp. "Excuse me!" he giggled.

"My god, that was loud!"

"Yeah, t'was a beauty," he sighed dreamily.

"Oh hush you." Zayn finished his breakfast as Niall cuddled into him. "Baby." He wrapped his arms around the cute little blonde. "You're the most valuable thing I have. I know you might not like me saying that, but you mean so much to me."

Niall blushed shyly. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That means a lot to me, actually. Do you...do you think you love me?"

"I know I do."

"Say it." He watched Zayn carefully for any insincerity.

"I love you, Niall."

He looked deeply into his eyes. "Kiss me." His eyes fell shut as Zayn cupped his face and kissed him softly. His first kiss was everything he ever wanted it to be. He wrapped his arms around Zayn, deepening the kiss. He giggled and pulled away when Zayn licked his bottom lip. "What's that for?"

"Open your mouth, love."

Niall blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"It makes it feel good."

"I...um...okay." He leaned in to kiss Zayn again. He opened to let Zayn in when he felt his tongue again. His eyes flew open when Zayn licked iniside. The alpha's fingers were threaded in Niall's hair, holding him there securely as he ravished his lips. Niall whimpered, pushing himself close to Zayn. Slick started dripping from his hole when his omega realized there was an alpha to please.

Zayn groaned and pulled away. "You smell wonderful."

Niall was blushing in arousal, something he'd never felt before. "Zayn...I don't know what to do...I've never made slick before."

The alpha groaned, burying his nose in Niall's neck and sniffing deeply. "Baby...I want to knot you so badly...."

"If you do, then we'll bond." Niall was panting at the feelings flowing through him. His eyes widened. "M-My willy is...throbbing. Is that normal?"

He smiled at Niall's innocence. "Yes, baby, that's normal." He pressed down on Niall's hard cock, making him moan.

"Do you want this, baby?"

"Please!" Niall tried to climb on him.

Zayn picked him up and carried him to his room, laying him gently on the bed. "I'm going to undress you, baby."

"Please, please, please!" he panted as he was slowly, but completely undressed. He shuddered when Zayn ran his finger over his dripping hole. "Please, Zaynie, please!"

He pushed in one finger to tease the young boy. "How's that?"

"Mmm...more!" Niall clenched tightly around the digit. 

A second finger was pressed inside. "You're such a good boy."

"Please!"

"Just for you, baby." He pressed in a third finger, loving the whimpers Niall was making.

"Ahhh!" Niall squirmed. "Please! Want you! Need your knot!"

"It's coming, love." He pulled his fingers out and used Niall's slick to lube himself. He lined up and leaned down to kiss Niall's soft lips. "You ready, baby?"

"Mmhm..." he wrapped his arms around the Alpha as he pressed inside. He gasped at the stretch, but it didn't hurt. He moaned as Zayn started thrusting slowly. "So full...Zayn..."

"Babe, you feel so good!"

Niall pressed kisses to his face as he sped up. "Zayn, fuck!" He clenched around the length inside of him.

"God, babe! This is so good, you're so good..." He kissed him deeply as he rammed himself as hard as he could into the tiny omega, making him squeal.

"I love you, Zayn..."

"I love you so much, baby."

Niall pressed a quick kiss to his lips before Zayn was hammering his hips into him.

"Baby, I'm so close."

Niall's wet hole was fluttering as he neared his own orgasm. "Zayn!"

The alpha came into his hole as his knot popped. Instinctively, he leaned down and bit into Niall's neck before pulling back and licking over the wound.

Niall screamed as cum splashed on his belly. He lay panting and shivering as Zayn's tongue laved over the bruise. "Z-Zayn..."

"I love you, baby."

"Y-You bonded me." He shivered again as Zayn pressed kisses to it. "I guess I'm moving in, huh?"

"I can't be without you."

"I can't believe I'm bonded!"

"I..." Even though Zayn was still pumping cum into the smaller boy, he blushed. "You're happy, right?"

"As long as you truly love me, I couldn't be happier."

He ducked his head down and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this kinda sucked, but hey, there are worse fanfictions out there, and definitely worse smut, so I'm gonna say I did pretty well. (y)


	5. We fight and sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Woohoo!!

Niall had just taken his morning suppressant and went back to straddle Zayn on the couch. "Did you enjoy breakfast, babe?"

"I did, very much. Thanks, love." A warm smile graced his lips.

"Good." Niall kissed him and hummed when Zayn nibbled his bottom lip. "Mmm..." Niall licked into his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

"Babe." Zayn moaned and pulled away, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"What?" he whined, wanting his Alphas lips back.

"We've been mated for..." Zayn thought about it and counted on his fingers. "...six months, and we've made love at least twice a week, and I've never used protection. I'm just wondering why you aren't pregnant yet."

Niall chuckled. "You're so silly. I'm on suppressants, babe. They stop my heats, that's why I haven't had one yet."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Niall flinched from his loud voice. "I haven't stopped taking my suppressants."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't think you wanted children yet."

"Ni, even if I didn't, I would want to know what type of drugs you're taking! What if they make you sick?!"

"They won't!" Niall's inner omega was crying for displeasing his Alpha. "I've been taking them since I was twelve, they're fine!"

"Since you were twelve?!" Zayn pushed the omega out of his lap and stood up. "Do you even know what's in them?" He started pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Do you know the side effects? Niall, they could be dangerous!"

Niall whined, pulling at his hair in distress. "They're not, I'm perfectly fine!"

"I don't want you taking them anymore."

"Yes, Alpha, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, show me where you're keeping them, and give me the prescription. You understand?"

"Yes, Alpha." Niall trudged up the stairs and gave Zayn what he asked for.

Zayn ripped up the prescription and flushed the rest of the pills so he didn't have to worry about them. Niall cowered in the corner, afraid of any more displeasure from his Alpha. Zayn turned and saw the look on Niall's face. "Baby, come here." He opened his arms as the omega walked into them.

"I'm sorry, Alpha."

"Do you take anything else that I don't know about?"

"No sir," he sniffled. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha as he was lifted into Zayn's big, strong arms. 

"What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have work? I don't want to distract you."

Zayn sighed. "I do have to take care of some paperwork in my office."

He nodded. "I'll just clean today then."

"Okay, baby." Zayn leaned down to kiss him, but Niall turned his head so the kiss was placed on his cheek instead.

"Have a good day in your office."

"Thanks. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, bye." He went into the closet and got the vacuum and started on the expansive carpet. After that, he dusted and swept, cleaned all the dishes and wiped down the stove. He pulled out the hand vacuum and cleaned the couches and loveseat. He did a few loads of laundry before collapsing on the couch in the living room. As he rested, he thought that he needed some more time to himself, even if it was just for the night.

Meanwhile, Zayn rubbed his temples as he stared at the computer. His head was so jumbled with thoughts of Niall that he couldn't focus on his work. He loved the cute little omega so much, and he couldn't understand why he didn't say anything about the suppressants. When he saw it was time for dinner, he gave up on his work. He saved his work and left to find Niall, who he found in the kitchen frying steaks. He wrapped his arms around the cute omega from behind. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Zayn. How was work?"

"It was alright, thanks. How was cleaning?"

"Fine. Dinner is done." Niall wiggled out of the possessive hold and went to grab some plates. He piled Zayn's plate high and placed it on the table. He made his own plate much smaller.

The Alpha frowned at him. "Why ate you eating so little?"

"I'm not hungry, to be honest." He picked at it, pushing the food around his plate.

"You've never said that before. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." He never even took a single bite. "I um...wanted to tell you..." He swallowed as Zayn fixed him with a serious gaze. "I need some time to myself. I know I'm gonna go into heat tomorrow, but I just...I'm going to sleep in a guest room."

"I...Are you sure? I want to be there for you."

"I'm positive."

"Okay, baby. As long as you're sure." He watched carefully as Niall played with his food. "You haven't even eaten any."

"I don't have an appetite."

"Love, I'm not angry with you. I just want you to eat a little." He sighed when Niall shook his head. "Baby, are you nervous about your heat?"

"A little. I feel a little like I'm a virgin."

"You are in a sense. It will be okay though."

Niall pushed his plate away. "I can't possibly eat right now."

Zayn moved over so he was beside the omega. "Love, you'll be fine. I know you will. You have me."

"Can I be excused?"

"Only if you know that I love you no matter what."

He kissed Zayn's cheek. "I know."

Zayn let Niall go. He cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen before sighing and sinking into the couch. He knew Niall's heat would be a difficult one. Not only would it be his first, but they had been suppressed for six years. It would be very long and probably a little painful. After a few hours, he headed to bed himself. Trudging up the stairs, he stopped outside of Niall's guest room and knocked on the door.

Niall peeked out. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to sleep, but if you need anything, come and get me. I don't care what time it is. I'm your Alpha, and I need to take care of you."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha. Goodnight."

Zayn leaned in and pressed a kiss to Niall's nose before he left. Laying in bed, he sighed and yearned to hold his tiny omega. He tossed and turned all night. It had been months since he slept alone, and he couldn't get comfortable.

Niall was no better, letting out tiny whines from loneliness. Around three in the morning, he couldn't take it anymore and went to slide in bed next to Zayn, who pulled him close, even in his sleep. The Alpha woke first, smiling at the tiny omega still sleeping in his arms. He kissed Niall's forehead before sliding out and tucking him in. He went to the kitchen and made himself breakfast.

Niall rolled over and burrowed himself in the sheets on Zayn's side, taking comfort in his scent, even in unconsciousness. He woke a few hours later, in the early afternoon. "Zaynie?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Even from the kitchen, the alpha heard him and went up to their room. "Hey, love. You feeling okay?"

"Mhm." Sleepily, he made grabby hands toward him to be picked up. Niall cuddled into Zayn, rubbing his face in Zayn's neck. "Couldn't sleep without you."

"I know, love. It's so different when I'm alone.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're my life. I never want to be without you." Niall pressed soft, slow kisses to his jaw.

"Good." Zayn held Niall very closely.

"Did you make me food? If you didn't, I take back everything I just said."

The alpha laughed. "I will make you food right now."

"Get on it, slave." Niall reached down and slapped his arse, making Zayn growl and nip at his bond mark. Niall laughed. "Excuse me. Get on it, Alpha slave."

"Better." Zayn smiled and carried him down to the kitchen, setting him down gently on the counter.

Niall watched with heart eyes as Zayn fried some french toast and hummed a made up tune. Around fifteen minutes later, a stack of them was in front of the hungry omega, who smothered it with syrup. He took a large bite and gave a small moan of appreciation as Zayn stood behind him and hugged him. "This is so good, babe."

"Only the best for my omega."

Niall finished in just a few minutes. "You didn't want any, right?"

"No, baby, I ate already."

"Good."

"So how are you feeling, love?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "Why? Should I feel any different?"

"No, lovely, just wondering."

"Okay. So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can I play on the Wii?"

"Of course you can, baby. Everything in this house is yours."

"Yay! Thank you, Zaynie!" He kissed his Alpha, and washed the dishes quickly. Zayn watched fondly as Niall ran to hook up the Wii. He played Wii tennis and baseball and finally, three rounds of Just Dance, until he couldn't anymore, and plopped down on the couch in exhaustion.

Zayn laughed. "You look so tired, babe."

"I just did a whole work out," Niall complained. "I'm exhausted!" He flopped on the couch next to Zayn and cuddled into him.

"Ewww! You're sweaty!"

Niall rubbed his forehead against Zayn's arm, smearing his sweat over the skin. "You know you love it."

"That's it!" Zayn lifted him up and went to the bathroom. 

Niall cackled loudly. "Zaynie!"

The Alpha set him on his feet and started pulling his clothes off. "Go shower."

"Why don't you come shower with me?" he asked cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But you're stinky."

"I'm always stinky, I smell like you." He threw his head back and cackled as he stepped into the warm spray. "When the moon hits your eye like a bit pizza pie, that's amoreeeee," he sang loudly as he started washing himself.

Zayn stripped and stepped into the shower behind the luscious omega. He leaned in and kissed the back of his neck. He sucked on a spot above Niall's shoulder blade.

"Z-Zayn! You know I'm ticklish there!" he giggled. 

"I'm sorry, babe." He grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up before washing his shoulder and back. "Turn around, babe." When the omega obeyed, he washed over his chest before going over his cock and balls. Niall hummed and leaned into his comforting touch. "I love you, my omega."

"I love you too, Alpha." Niall took another cloth and Zayn's favorite soap and washed him as well, making sure to get every inch. Zayn was almost purring. He loved the closeness of that moment. When they were finished washing each other, he kissed Niall softly. "That was nice," the omega smiled.

"It was." Zayn turned off the water and stepped out of the shower first before helping the omega out. He took a towel and started drying him off, wrapping the towel around his hips, before drying himself off as well.

While Zayn was busy drying, Niall went into their bedroom, dropping his towel in the process. He bent over and looked through his special drawer for a nice pair of lacy panties, unaware of the Alpha presence behind him. He screamed and jumped when there was a sudden hand on his bum, making the Alpha burst out laughing. "Zayn!"

"I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Well, I didn't hear you come in!"

"I can tell."

"Don't do that again," he said sternly.

"I won't, I won't, I'm sorry, love."

"Good." Niall pulled on a pair of pink lace panties and one of Zayn's huge jumpers, making the Alpha's eyes go dark. 

"Baby...you look so sexy in that."

"I'm not sexy, I'm cute. Like a bunny."

"Whatever you say, love." Niall started hopping around the room, his sweater paws bouncing as he held them in front of him. "You're too cute."

"Thanks, babe." He flopped on the bed when he was all hopped out. "Nap time?"

"I think so."

"Kisses."

Zayn leaned in and kissed him softly. "Sleep well."

"You too." He turned so his back was against Zayn's chest. He drifted off after a few minutes, comforted by his Alpha's scent. Zayn buried his face in Niall's neck and inhaled deeply. He could smell his heat coming, and it was delicious. The Alpha was able to rest knowing that his omega was safe in his arms.

~*~

Niall woke two hours later, his limbs entangled with Zayn's. "Babe," he groaned tiredly.

His eyes fluttered open. "Hm?"

"Make me food please."

It was his turn to groan and he rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha slave."

He chuckled and kissed Niall sweetly. Of course, with the omega's impending heat, it soon turned into licking and nipping and sucking on skin. Niall pulled Zayn on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Zayn moaned and grinded his hips into Niall's, who sucked on his tongue. The blonde broke away gasping when he suddenly felt like he was burning up. "Zayn! Too hot!"

"It's your heat, baby." He sucked on Niall's bond mark before pulling his own jumper off of him.

"Need your knot, Alpha, please!"

"I know, baby, I know." He pulled off Niall's panties and opened his legs.

"Alpha, please!" Niall begged, tugging on his throbbing cock.

"Relax, my love. I'm here." Zayn pulled off his boxers, biting his lip at the sight of Niall fucking himself with two fingers. "If you don't take your fingers out, baby, I can't get in."

The fingers were gone in an instant, and more whining and pleading ensued. "Please, Alpha!"

Zayn lined up to the dripping hole and pushed inside in one smooth motion. "Oh, baby...you feel so good...such a good boy."

"Ahhh! Z-Zayn!"

"I'm here, baby. I'm here for you." He set a steady rhythm, slamming his hips into Niall's arse.

He dug his fingers into Zayn's back. "I'm so close!"

"Come for me, Niall." Zayn pounded his prostate until the blonde painted his stomach white with a loud shout, but it wasn't enough, wasn't nearly enough.

"Zayn, please!" He stroked himself desperately, but he knew he wouldn't truly be relieved without Zayn's knot.

"Come for me again, Ni. You can do it, I know you can." The Alpha never let up, his instincts screaming at him to breed the omega until he was undoubtedly pregnant.

"Oh god!" Niall arched off the bed, stroking himself until he came again, but he still wasn't satisfied. "Need your knot!"

"Gonna cum inside you, fill you up real nice." Zayn's hips moved faster, one hand reaching up to pinch Niall's nipple.

"Please!" Niall's eyes glazed over. "Want your babies!"

Zayn's hips stuttered as he came with a groan, his knot stretching inside of Niall. He buried his face in the crook of Niall's neck and bit over the bond mark.

The omega came once more, sighing as he was temporarily relieved, full of his Alpha's knot and cum.

"Such a good boy." Zayn panted, running his fingers through Niall's damp hair.

"Love you so much."

"I love you too, my baby."

"I won't be your baby for much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then you'll confuse our baby." The cute blonde patted his stomach with a loopy smile, which turned into a laugh when Zayn started kissing him all over the place.

"How are you feeling?"

"Full," he groaned, rubbing his stomach. "I don't like this heat thing."

"I know, baby. But you'll get through it. I'm here for you."

"I hate it! I don't want to do it again!"

"I know you don't. But I'm not letting you take those suppressants.

"Why not?" he huffed, kicking one of his legs. "It's not fair!"

"Be careful, you're gonna pull the knot, and it's gonna hurt."

"Whatever," he muttered, letting it go.

They lay together until the knot subsided and Niall was sleepy and pliant. "Rest now, baby." Zayn kissed his forehead as the blonde yawned and curled into a ball. The Alpha spooned him and covered them both with the blanket. He smiled at his sleeping partner, thinking about how he couldn't wait to see him as a mummy. And with those cheerful thoughts, he soon drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two concerning Niall's pregnancy(ies) and it will be very angsty and dramatic.
> 
> Also there were probably spelling mistakes but i'm tired and it's winter and i don't care, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Still love you guys though. I'll try to update the ageplay one sometime this week.
> 
> Laters xx
> 
> P.S. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT. THANK YOU


End file.
